cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Multi-National Defense Coalition
Charter Preamble: Multi-National Defense Coalition, Is hereby established to serve and protect its members and it's allies. We shall do whatever it takes to make sure that the righteous prevail in CN. We are a Yellow alliance for the mean time, however we do not discriminate against any color, size, or experience. Article I: Membership To gain membership, an application must be filled out and the applicant must be accepted by either the Emperor or the Minister of Internal Affairs. You must do these things before you can gain the starting aid of 3,000,000. To gain membership in Imperial Knights, you may not be involved in war. All applicants must have MNDC Applicant in their alliance affiliation . The Government positions in Multi-National Defense Coalition are as follows: Section I: Emperor The Emperor is at the head of the Multi-National Defense Coalition. The Emperor has the right to vote on any and all things that effect Multi-National Defense Coalition. The Emperor will remain in power until he/she decides to leave Multi-National Defense Coalition or until he/she is removed from power.The Emperor make sure that government members aren't abusing their powers. Section II: Ministers These are government positions that are put into power by the Emperor. There are 5 Ministers that each hold a special title and job as follows: Minister Of Internal Affairs: This member has a responsibility to keep the forums clean, Along with making sure that everyone is masked properly, and making sure that all embassies are set up after being approved by the Emperor. Minister of Foreign Affairs: This member has a responsibility to handle all of the foreign affairs for the Multi-National Defense Coalition. Minister of Defense: This member has a responsibility to build an army, Keep it in shape, And be prepared for war at all times. Minister of Economics: This member has a responsibility to lay out an aid program that meets the demands of the Emperors. This member is also in charge of making sure that the nations of the MNDC have the right trades, tech deals and they are in charge building a treasury for the Imperial Knights. Minister of Recruitment: This member has the responsibility to make sure the recruiters of the alliance are doing their jobs right and he should organize the recruitment in the alliance. Section III: Deputies These members shall serve as deputies to the Ministers. Each Minister may name no more than two members to serve them. These members have all rights offered by the MNDC. Article II: Removal Section I: Emperors The Emperor will remain in power until they decide to leave MNDC. Section II: Ministers Ministers can be removed from power by all members of government higher than a Minister, however the Emperor must approve it. Section III: Deputies These members can only be removed by the Lord who appoints them or by the Emperor. Article III: Voting Section I: Treaties, Amendments, and Bills All treaties, new articles, and bills must be voted on by the Emperor, and the Ministers. Each members vote is equal. The Emperor may pass anything without the consent of the Ministers, unless all 5 Ministers vote the opposite way. All votes must be cast within 72 hours after the time the treaty, article, or bill was proposed. Section II: Cancellation of Treaties, Amendments, and Bills At anytime the Emperor, or lords may cancel a treaty, article, or law. Each members vote is equal. Cancellation can take place without the consent of the Emperor agreeing that it is in the best interest of the alliance to cancel with a 5/5 vote of the Ministers Section III: Emperors Privilege's. At anytime something is left up for vote for 72 hours without approval or denial, the Emperor may make the decision to approve or deny it. However may not make a decision on any matter that will tamper with any government members powers or position . Article IV: Aiding/Tech raiding Section I: No member of Multi-National Defense Coalition has the right to tech raid in any form i.e. spy attacks or declaration of war. No member may send aid to members of other alliances we are at war with or disputing against without the consent of the Emperor or the Ministers. All nations who break this rule will be forced to pay reps and may be kicked out of the MNDC. Section II: In the case a member wants to leave after recieveing aid in the form of tech or money provided by MNDC members they must pay it back in full unless stated otherwise by the emperor. if this does not occur Perm ZI or ZI can be issued but only by the emperor. Article V: DoW's and Peace Agreements Section I: DoW The Emperor, and Ministers may ask for a DoW at anytime. To issue a DoW Emperor and a Majority of the Ministers must agree to do so. This process is only necessary if the alliance that will be attacked has 5 or more members. Section II: Peace Agreements The Emperor is the only member who has the right to issue peace agreements, unless he is not available and won't be available for the upcoming 48 hours in which theMinisters may issue a peace agreement by a majority vote. Article VI: Validation This charter is only valid once signed by the Emperors and lords at the time it was created. ~Deerslayer, Emperor of Multi-National Defense Coalition.